Deshabillez moi 'Maneater'
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Pas facile de subir stoiquement des conversations qui ne riment a rien... Le genre 'et sinon ça va ' à deux balles de pingpong. L'amitié c'est chiant quand on aime.


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Avertissement : C'est un 3x4. Oui je le mets en avertissement. Oui il est fait mention de Heero et Duo mais ce n'est pas le thème principal, vous êtes prévenus tant pis pour vous !**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot.**

**Genre ?**

**Pour qui ? Pour mon petit Padawan, j'ai nommé Shinoyasumi ¤ gros câlin à mon petit Padawan que j'aime ¤ J'ai écrit cette fic quand j'étais en Belgique pour les voir elle et la petite chose là-bas. Je l'ai commencée le 27 décembre 2006 complètement dans le coaltar dans le lit de Hlo et l'ai terminé… ben le 27 décembre complètement dans le coaltar dans l'appart de Padawan XD. Alors les hentai je vous arrête tout de suite : j'écris souvent dans le lit des autres ¤ se marre trèèès fort ¤ c'est pas pour autant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'autre, nanmé.**

**Message petit Padawan : oui la fic a changé et pour cause, je me demande comment tu as fait pour l'aimer dans sa version initiale XD.**

**Les micros paroles de « Déshabillez-moi » sont de Robert Nyel adaptées par Michel Legrand et cette chanson a été initialement interprétée par la sublime Juliette Gréco. J'ai beau aimer Mylène Farmer, la version originale est nettement mieux. **

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! ¤ glousse ¤ dîtes Camion ? XD

* * *

* * *

**Déshabillez-moi /Maneater (mangeur d'homme)**

¤

**Hôtel Particulier de Quatre Raberba Winner, Bruxelles, 27 décembre AC 203, 22h30 **

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner en avait assez.

Assez d'être diplomate.

Assez d'être transparent, lisse, gentil, _sensible_, souriant.

Assez d'être pris pour un enfant.

Assez d'être incompris.

¤

- Bonsoir Quatre.

- On est jeudi aujourd'hui ?

- Je tombe mal ?

- Pas vraiment, Trowa. Entre.

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner avait eu vingt-trois ans, était respecté voir redouté par ses pairs,

par sa famille, par ses amis, ce n'était pas le problème.

Quatre Raberba Winner avait simplement du mal à être pris au sérieux dans des circonstances où il aimerait plus que tout l'être.

Sa masculinité. Sa séduction. Et pourtant il était excessivement timide.

Et oui. Savoir ce que l'on voulait n'était pas incompatible avec gène, timidité. Réserve.

¤

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Journée éprouvante. Assieds-toi où tu veux. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un scotch pour accompagner ton martini. Comme d'habitude.

- Comme d'habitude, oui. Sauf que j'ai vidé le martini, j'avais oublié qu'on était jeudi.

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner, consultant Preventer, Président du Directoire de la Winner Inc, homme de pouvoir au charisme empreint de douceur,

au physique de surfeur,

aux yeux bleu des mers du Sud et à l'intelligence rare ne savait pourtant pas extérioriser certaines de ses envies, certains de ses besoins.

¤

- Tiens ton scotch. Avec deux glaçons.

- Merci. Tu t'es pris un double ? Sans glaçons ?

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois boire autre chose que du rouge ou un martini blanc.

- J'ai un bar rempli de spiritueux. Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je ne les ai pas tous goûtés ?

- Tu as énormément de livres dans ta bibliothèque. Tu ne les as pas forcément tous lus.

¤

Lui qui ressentait le cœur des autres ne savait pas laisser s'exprimer le sien.

Lui qui avait tout pour lui perdait tous ses moyens en certaines circonstances.

Lui qui aimait tant se trouver en souffrance.

Lui qui aimait tout court. Un homme. Son meilleur ami. Ouvertement bisexuel, il l'avait vu approcher des femmes comme des hommes.

Le meilleur coming-out étant d'être soi-même.

Certains diraient qu'il avait plus de chances.

Lui répondrait qu'une éventualité n'était une chance que si elle se concrétisait. Bisexuel c'était aussi deux fois plus de chances de se tromper.

La chance ne faisait pas la sagesse, ne mettait pas à l'abri des erreurs ou des incompréhensions.

¤

- Tout dépend de quelle bibliothèque tu parles. Celle de ma chambre, je les ai tous lus.

- Je ne suis jamais allé dans ta chambre.

- Tu veux voir ma bibliothèque personnelle ?

- Merci mais une autre fois. Je ne suis pas venu pour voir tes livres.

- Ah oui. Tu es venu me voir, c'est vrai. « Pour prendre de mes nouvelles ».

¤

Et il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être épris par l'un de ses amis, parce qu'on pouvait tout perdre.

Cliché ? Oui bien sûr, tellement cliché. D'ailleurs, les photos-souvenirs d'une amitié brisée restaient ancrées dans la mémoire comme autant de post-it aux feuilles noircies de « si j'avais su ».

Et de « je n'aurais pas dû ».

Merde aux clichés. Qui de l'amitié ou de l'attirance trop forte pesait le plus lourd dans la balance ?

Qui risquait de se faire jeter ? Jouer son va-tout sur un coup de poker ? Sur un coup de chaud ? Un coup de cœur ?

Ce n'était pas facile d'être un homme qui aimait un homme.

Ce n'était pas facile d'aimer Trowa Barton même ça l'était d'être attiré par son physique félin, ses yeux vert-jungle, son sourire rare mais doux, son humour plus aiguisé que fin.

¤

- Effectivement. Tu vas bien ?

- Et toi ?

- Ça va. La journée a été longue, Une…

¤

Il était facile d'aimer ses mains de musicien, ses mains que Quatre imaginaient navigant sur son corps, jusqu'à la jouissance.

Ses mains nues sur son corps impudique.

Des mains longues, fortes, capables de soigner comme de tuer. Quatre avait été si jaloux de Heero… si jaloux de sa proximité avec l'objet de son affection.

C'était cette même jalousie qui lui avait fait comprendre, plus que les manifestations physiques lorsqu'il se réveillait dans son lit après des rêves dont il ne se rappelait jamais, mais où un prénom venait systématiquement fleurir sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, sèches d'avoir trop crié quand tout son corps était humide.

Quatre avait compris à 17 ans qu'il aimait les hommes, que ce n'était pas qu'une manifestation physique, qu'il pouvait aimer avec son corps, avec son cœur.

Et avec sa tête.

¤

- Quatre ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Je savoure mon second verre de scotch. Je peux boire et écouter en même temps, tu sais, la blondeur n'empêche pas.

- Tu bois trop vite.

- Et toi tu radotes. Je peux te ressortir à la virgule près tout ce que tu as dit jusqu'ici.

- ?

- Toutes tes journées se ressemblent, Trowa. Je suis débordé, tu es débordé, on est débordés. Tu me le dis si tu veux fumer, que j'ouvre la porte du balcon.

¤

Quatre n'avait jamais tenté d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait, non.

Il estimait juste que les autres étaient plus importants que lui, son bonheur, son épanouissement personnel n'étaient que secondaires, voire tertiaires.

Alors le travail, les missions, les responsabilités avaient plus ou moins réussi à occuper son existence parce qu'il le voulait.

Débordé, toujours, sous contrôle assurément.

Il était comme ça, altruiste. Il ne changerait sa nature pour rien au monde.

Mais Quatre était orgueilleux. Très. Trop.

Et donc il y avait bien une tout petite chose qu'il ne supportait pas.

Une tout petite petite.

Etre pris pour un enfant, en particulier par un homme que l'on aimait comme un homme depuis ses 17 ans. Et ça, ça, ce n'était pas sous contrôle.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir l'air d'un mioche. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'on le voit comme un mioche. Que Trowa le voit comme un mioche.

Et cela lui donnait envie de mordre. Et cela lui donnait la rage. Et cela le rendait triste tout en douceur.

¤

- Non c'est bon. Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

- Normalement à cette heure-ci tu entames ta deuxième.

- …

- Je suis sûr que ton paquet est à moitié vide et que tu es en mode économique.

- … ¤ rictus ¤

¤

Quatre avait l'habitude, plus jeune, que l'on remette systématiquement en question ce qu'il disait parce qu'il était le plus jeune, mais son autorité naturelle, voire surnaturelle avait eu raison de ce petit désagrément.

Quatre n'avait pas la voix particulièrement grave, mais elle savait l'être quand il le voulait.

Quatre n'était pas particulièrement grand -1 mètre 75 – mais il savait être imposant.

Quatre était particulièrement beau même si être blond aux yeux bleus n'avait rien de particulier.

Même si les autres le trouvaient particulier, au point d'en être banal, après tout il était un Winner avant d'être Quatre. Il avait su devenir Quatre avant un Winner.

Quatre ne se sentait pas particulier sous le regard de Trowa.

Il se sentait bête.

Il se sentait rougir.

Il se sentait seul.

Il se sentait transparent et il détestait ça.

Il se sentait « bien aimé »…. Et il détestait ça.

¤

- Ah merde, j'ai filé mon briquet à Duo au bureau.

- Et ton « partenaire » te l'a endormi ?

- Il semble bien.

- Bouge pas, j'ai du feu.

- ?

¤

Il se sentait le « petit Quatre ». Il ne se sentait pas entier.

Il était des fois où on voulait se sentir aimé, désiré. Il était des fois où le « bien » de bien aimé était de trop.

Juste un peu d'amour, un amour feu et pas une amitié douche-froide.

Quatre avait faim.

De contact, de chaleur humaine. D'amour. De sexe. D'être enlacé peau contre peau et bouche contre bouche dans une tendre complicité ou dans une fureur démente.

Il se sentait mangeur d'homme. _Maneater…_

Il voulait dévorer et se faire dévorer, s'échapper de cette innocence qui l'avait si bien servie dans les affaires et qui l'avait si bien enfermé dans un comportement, dans des apparences qui trompaient la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas dupe.

¤

- Eh bien oui, dans ma poche ? J'ai toujours ce petit briquet noir sur moi.

- …

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit d'un homme sans feu, Trowa ?

- On me dit que tu traînes un peu trop avec Duo.

- Duo ? C'est moi qui lui ai appris l'expression. Ça l'a bien fait rire d'ailleurs. Il en a déduit que Heero était un homme sans queue.

¤

Quatre se servait de son visage un peu plus masculin, de sa chevelure d'ange que personne n'avait jamais vu mais que tous imaginaient désespérément blonds, avant de sortir ses crocs de loup, en affaire.

En amour… il n'avait pas à sortir ses crocs puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé avant Trowa.

Et il n'avait jamais eu à montrer les crocs pour avoir qui que ce soit dans son lit.

Plaisirs éphémères sans saveur ni odeurs, ou si peu, de celles qui ne restaient pas en mémoire.

De celles qui laissaient un goût de « tout ça pour ça » même si la satisfaction était là.

De celles qui laissaient un manque, un manque.

Si seulement il savait ne pas être intimidé par lui.

Si seulement il pouvait être autre chose qu'un gosse à ses yeux,

Quelqu'un à juste entourer, juste protéger, juste, juste, juste…

Ça ne l'était pas.

¤

- Je suppose que Heero a été ravi de l'apprendre.

- Disons que son spandex laissait vraiment peu de place à l'imagination. Alors à moins d'une croissance expresse au sein de son pantalon… je dirais que Duo n'avait peut-être pas tort dans son raisonnement.

- ¤ secoue la tête ¤ Il a été vérifier ?

- ¤ se lève de son fauteuil ¤ . Qui sait ? Quoique, s'il est encore vivant il y a des chances que non. A moins que Heero… . Enfin. Tiens.

- Merc…

¤

Sous les yeux verts qui lui demandaient comment il allait et non ce qu'il avait quand, quand l'envie se faisait trop forte, qu'il se prenait à le fixer trop fort, Quatre se sentait nu.

Quatre se croyait si à nu dans ses moments où sa faim de Trowa se manifestait, quand son cœur était dans son regard…

¤

- Ah merde, le mécanisme s'est enrayé.

- Attends bouge pas. Rapproche ta main, Quatre.

- Sois logique. Comment veux-tu que je ne bouge pas tout en rapprochant ma main ?

- Rapproche ta main pour protéger la flamme.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas de flamme.

- Attends, elle va venir.

¤

Et pourtant Trowa ne voyait rien, ne déduisait rien.

¤

- Je devrais peut-être prendre mon paquet d'allumettes.

- Sois patient. ¤ enveloppe la main de Quatre qui tient le briquet et se rapproche. Quatre appuie machinalement sur le mécanisme. Ça marche. ¤ Voilà.

- … ¤ marre d'être patient, fixe Trowa très fort, presque désespérément ¤

- ¤ ferme les yeux, inhale avant de lâcher la main de Quatre et d'exhaler, ne se préoccupant plus que de la cigarette entre ses lèvres et des sensations qu'elle lui procurait ¤.

- … ¤ fixe, fixe, fixe ¤

¤

Et quand, dans un grand moment de sollicitude, Trowa finissait par demander ce qui n'allait pas…

¤

- ¤ ouvre subitement les yeux. ¤ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Quatre ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

¤

Quatre répondait systématiquement :

¤

- Non, rien. Je vais aérer.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi d'aller fumer sur le balcon ?

¤

Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon.

C'était pathétique pour lui.

Trowa savait qu'il n'était pas une oie blanche, loin de là et pourtant, de Quatre, il ne voyait que l'aura.

Trowa savait qu'il y avait une part de pureté en lui et il ne voyait qu'elle.

Trowa le voyait en métonymie. Et Quatre en avez assez et pourtant, paradoxalement, il l'avait cultivé cette métonymie, cette apparence.

On ne récoltait que ce que l'on avait semé après tout.

Quatre s'était laissé enfermer dans l'impression qu'il pouvait dégager parce qu'elle était sécurisante, rassurante aussi.

Plus rassurante que de perdre une amitié, même biaisée

C'était comme s'il était amoureux de quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui… alors qu'ils avaient strictement le même âge.

¤

- Tu n'es jamais allé fumer sur le balcon, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas commencer.

- C'est toi le boss.

- Je ne maîtrise rien.

- Hein ?

- Non rien. Pendant que j'y suis, j'ai fini le scotch. Il y a encore plusieurs bouteilles au bar, tu veux que je t'en prenne une à moins que tu ne veuilles boire autre chose ?

- Merci, ça ira.

- Bien. Je me prendrais une autre bouteille tout à l'heure.

- Tu devrais peut-être manger. Et te reposer aussi.

¤

Etre là pour un café, une pause - un kit-kat ? - voir si le travail ne tuait pas un peu plus, prendre des nouvelles parce qu'on ne travaillait pas ensemble, justement.

Etre là pour les jours de blues, les rares fois où Quatre le permettait, les rares fois où Trowa pouvait être là aussi, il avait du travail après tout et une vie dont le blond ne faisait pas intégralement partie.

Quatre aussi le voyait en métonymie.

Etre là pour jouer un morceau, manger un morceau.

« Keep in touch » comme disait Duo, oui mais sans toucher, profondément superficiel. Oui on s'inquiétait vraiment, bien sûr. Et tu devrais te reposer. Et tu devrais manger un peu plus.

Tu devrais.

Tu devrais…

Tu devrais te taire.

¤

- Pardon ?

- J'ai mangé plusieurs éclairs.

- Ah. Tant mieux.

¤

Etre là et ne pas être joué ni dévoré.

Etre là et ne pas être là.

Etre baisé complètement, d'une manière impudique tellement la douleur était viscérale.

Etre virtuellement baisé par la vie, touché au cœur sans toucher au corps.

C'était ça être très bon ami quand on ne savait pas être plus.

¤

- Et pour le repos, il y a les somnifères. Ou toi quand tu me répètes les mêmes choses. ¤ petit sourire ¤

- ¤ fume tranquillement ¤

¤

Quand aussi Winner que l'on était, on se sentait tout petit devant son cœur, devant des yeux trop verts.

Quand aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, on avait décidé de se faire un peu plus comprendre, à défaut de mieux.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui les visites de Trowa un jeudi sur deux depuis quatre ans – quand leurs emplois du temps respectifs concordaient – tombaient relativement bien.

Trowa ne tombait jamais les soirs de blues, juste les soirs-sourire ou les soirs de fatigue.

Trowa était tombé mal.

Mal

Mal.

¤

- ¤ ouvre la porte-fenêtre et sort. ¤

- ¤ termine sa cigarette. ¤

¤

Quand aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, le voir assis dans son salon crème, à lui raconter ce qu'il savait déjà en quelques mots, lui décrire ses journées similaires, barbantes.

Quatre avait dépassé le stade de se contenter d'entendre sa voix et soupirer. Il n'avait plus 17 ans.

Le voir assis en uniforme kaki, les jambes tendues sur sa table basse en hêtre, rectangulaire, une cigarette aux lèvres, la savourant comme un plaisir interdit et pour cause. Il était le seul autorisé à fumer chez Quatre.

Quand aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui il n'était pas juste attirant mais à couper le souffle peut-être parce que si près et hors d'atteinte, si bouché.

Si amical. Si indifférent. L'amitié faisait mal les soirs de blues, surtout quand on savait son ami plus ou moins célibataire. Même libre il ne voulait pas de vous.

¤

- « Tu devrais manger »… toi, peut-être ?

¤

Quatre en avait assez de jouer, assez de tout depuis longtemps mais dépassé juste aujourd'hui.

Juste aujourd'hui l'enfant en lui faisait un caprice.

L'homme en lui voulait se soustraire.

Le lâche en lui était parti sur le balcon attenant au salon, lui qui se contentait juste d'aérer, de faire coulisser les rideaux blanc et doubles-rideaux rouges avant d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre.

Il avait pénétré son balcon sous une pluie battante pour refroidir ses ardeurs, tempérer sa rage contre lui-même, contre sa frustration, contre un Trowa peut-être aveugle, peut-être indifférent mais jamais stupide.

¤

- « Tu devrais te reposer »… tu devrais la fermer, Trowa.

¤

Quatre, les mains sur la rambarde, sentait la pluie torrentielle tremper sa chemise kaki, la coller sur sa peau en même temps que son pantalon assorti,

sentait son corps se tendre et ses cheveux se plaquer, sentait son corps sourd, sourd, appeler cette délivrance, appeler pour un miracle.

Quatre se faisait violence pour ne pas hurler à s'arracher la gorge, il avait improvisé sa douche froide habillée.

Sa douche écossaise au sens figuré. Il faisait un froid glacial et son corps était brûlant de fièvre.

Il aurait pu aller dans la salle de bains mais elle était bêtement trop loin.

Il fallait juste qu'il sorte de la pièce et se rafraichisse les idées.

¤

- « Tu devrais, tu devrais »…

¤

On avait trop tendance à oublier que Quatre Winner pouvait être impulsif.

Et frapper Trowa pour son manque de clairvoyance, le virer à coup de pied de chez lui et lui dire de ne plus jamais revenir n'était pas une option.

Juste se calmer. Calmer la faim. Calmer l'envie de mordre. Calmer la frustration. Calmer le désir, ce désir qui le bouffait de l'intérieur et qui menaçait de s'extérioriser de manière trop brute.

Mangeur d'homme. Il avait envie de bouffer Trowa. Oui Quatre ne mangeait pas assez. En fait il était affamé.

¤

- … tu devrais partir, Trowa, vite, vite, vite…

¤

L'eau commençait à lui faire du bien et il sentait un éternuement pointer le bout de son nez.

Eternuement qui resta coincé dans sa gorge, dans son nez.

¤

- Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes là.

¤

Il parlait suffisamment fort pour être entendu.

Pas de « pourquoi », le pourquoi n'était pas utile, hein ?

Juste l'évidence, comme d'habitude.

Le pseudo ange n'avait pas besoin d'une mère-poule.

L'ange était en colère, justifiée ou non, irrationnelle ou non, il était au dessus de ça.

L'ange était de dos, les yeux fermés, lissant à présent ses cheveux décoiffés par l'eau, le vent.

Le si parfait, si propret petit ange n'en avait virtuellement rien à foutre. Il était à bout.

Il ferait voler les tabous.

L'ange avait la bouche entrouverte avalant les gouttes d'eau à portée de ses lèvres, souriant.

¤

- Si tu as si peur que je prenne froid… enlève mes vêtements, mets-moi au lit et borde-moi, Trowa.

¤

Puis le pseudo ange s'était retourné, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il avait gardé le sourire en même temps que son sang-froid, alors qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur.

Il avait envie de tout envoyer en l'air, tout foutre en l'air, lui compris.

Il était bête. Il était lui, tout simplement, entier, jusqu'au bout.

Il était humain jusqu'au bout de sa colère, de son cœur. De son corps.

Et la pluie redoublait mais il n'en avait cure.

Il n'y avait que la pluie, Quatre, le silence d'une réponse qui ne venait pas.

Et Trowa.

¤

- ?

- ¤ sourire de Quatre ¤

¤

Trowa qui ne disait rien mais Quatre pouvait percevoir un haussement de sourcil.

Si égal à lui-même.

Juste un haussement de sourcil qui forçait à ouvrir les yeux et à prendre les gouttes entre.

Elles n'étaient pas salées, ce n'était pas des larmes.

¤

- ¤ sourire de Quatre qui s'élargit ¤

¤

Trowa avait un rictus sur son visage impassible. Il était encore dans le salon, à un pas du balcon, pas qu'il franchit lentement.

Un pied après l'autre.

Il avançait à présent, sa mèche nettement plus stylisée caressait sa tempe, sa joue, ses deux yeux le fixaient, le clouaient sur place. En douceur.

Il avait les bras le long du corps calme, calme, alors que sa chemise se mouillait, se trempait.

Alors qu'il avançait, alors que son pantalon se plaquait, alors que les yeux du blond descendaient, descendaient, alors que la chaleur montait –bon sang cette amplitude thermique -.

Alors que Quatre prenait conscience de ce que la frustration lui avait dicté.

¤

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- La pluie te rend sourd ?

¤

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'apercevait de certaines choses qu'il allait reculer.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

Bleu contre vert, vert, vert.

Rougeur froide contre chaude impassibilité.

Masque lisse contre un qui se fendait.

Et l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau qui donnait le culot, qui allait peut-être lui faire boire la tasse.

S'il n'était pas lui-même, Quatre aurait fait pipi dans sa culotte.

Trowa était à 15 cm de lui.

¤

- Rentre à l'intérieur, Quatre.

¤

La main de Trowa s'était levée, pour se poser sur la cravate vert bouteille de Quatre, caressant le nœud du bout des doigts sans vraiment le prendre, rendant la chose frustrante.

Mais on n'était plus à une frustration près.

¤

- Tu as peur que je prenne froid ? Tu sais…

- … ce qu'il me reste à faire ?

¤

En un souffle.

Sans un bruit, sans un bruit autre que la pluie et les murmures de la ville, du soir.

Le nœud finit par être desserré, la cravate glissa dans la main mouillée, une main que Quatre aimerait sur lui et non sur cet accessoire devenu phallique entre les doigts de Trowa.

L'eau comme rideau transparent. Derrière la pluie, Trowa le voyait et pour une fois Quatre avait suffisamment de courage pour le vouloir jusqu'au bout.

Audace, audace.

L'eau pour se jeter à l'eau et le balcon pour se jeter dans le vide. Le quatrième étage d'un hôtel particulier, c'était haut quand même.

Même si avant même d'avoir touché le sol un Maganac l'aurait arrêté en plein vol.

¤

- ¤ murmure ¤ Oui…

- ¤ silence de Trowa ¤

¤

Quatre entrouvrait les lèvres et luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Il ne fermerait pas les yeux, non. Il l'avait déjà trop fait.

Quatre n'avait pas envie de jouer et pourtant il jouait, il jouait.

Il jouait avec sa vie amoureuse, avec son amitié.

Il se libérait et Trowa jouait aussi.

Il ne ressentait pas le froid et pourtant il devrait.

Il avait l'impression de dégager de la vapeur, son corps tout entier tremblait.

Il se dégageait de son apparence.

Tellement faim…

¤

- ¤ silence ¤

- ¤ silence ¤

¤

Quatre était vraiment à nu alors qu'il était habillé, se sentait déshabillé du regard alors que seule sa cravate était à peine desserrée de son cou.

Les mains du blond étaient à présent le long du corps.

Ses poings n'avaient jamais été serrés, _tension… _

Son corps trempé n'avait jamais autant rejeté d'eau, _sueur… _

Son corps trempé n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud, _fièvre… _

Son corps tendu n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, _faim… _

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre.

Son cœur allait exploser.

¤

- Trowa… ?

- Hm ?

¤

La cravate desserrées se retrouva fermement enfermée dans un poing.

Ce même poing attira Quatre doucement, lentement, mais sûrement vers l'avant, vers Trowa.

Trowa qui ne le quittait pas, toujours pas des yeux.

Trowa que la pluie rendait brut, plus animal, plus mâle si c'était possible, les vêtements plaqués à même le corps, le sculptant si fort qu'il lui stoppait la respiration.

Trowa qui à présent avait les deux mains sur le premier bouton de la chemise du « petit ange ».

¤

- Déshabille-moi.

¤

Un bouton.

¤

- Je ne t'entends pas, Quatre.

¤

Espiègle.

Un peu plus fort.

¤

- Déshabille-moi.

¤

Un autre bouton.

Lentement.

Et l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans l'échancrure de la chemise, glissait entre les pectoraux lisses.

La tension était palpable, Trowa ne touchant qu'aux vêtements et pourtant il l'enflammait tout entier.

Et Trowa répondait tranquillement, tout contre son oreille.

¤

- Plus fort je ne t'entends pas. La pluie me rend sourd.

- Il paraît que trop de masturbation rend sourd aussi. Si c'était le cas je serais Beethoven.

- C'est l'alcool qui te met dans cet état ?

- Non, c'est toi… Déshabille-moi.

¤

La bouche de Trowa frôla la pommette du blond, alors que ses doigts quittèrent les boutons.

¤

- Oui mais pas tout de suite, tu es trop pressé…

- Trowa…

- Pas trop vite…

- Oh, boucle-là…

¤

Quatre se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors que la pluie redoublait, que le corps de Trowa se plaquait contre le sien.

¤

- Hm ? J'ai mal entendu.

- Déshabille-moi… Borde-moi, Trowa…

¤

Les mains de Trowa attrapèrent celles de Quatre pour les poser sur ses reins, alors que les doigts du blond s'accrochèrent sa chemise pour la tire, l'arracher de son pantalon.

Au diable les boutons.

Au diable les apparences.

Au diable l'amitié, ils avaient mieux à faire que se tromper de case.

¤

- Toi, déshabille-moi.

¤

La bouche de Trowa glissa sur son cou et Quatre se détacha, se décollant pour attraper la lèvre inférieure entre les siennes.

Pour mordre.

Il en avait envie depuis le début.

Il allait le bouffer son homme.

Il avait la tête qui tournait.

Mais c'était une bonne ivresse.

¤

- Ok, Trowa…

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Vala 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi mon petit Padawan !

A peluche'

**Mithy ¤ Serial Gastro ¤**


End file.
